Someday
by Ree Akira
Summary: Sakura yang mendapat tugas untuk meliput kondisi mantan sekolahnya paska kebakaran beberapa bulan lalu terpaksa dihantui oleh bayang-bayang cinta pertamanya dulu sasuke Uchiha. Akankah mereka bertemu lagi ?


**Hallo minna~ Watashiwa Ree desu.. ini Fic pertama aqhu minna di FFN  
**

**mohon bantuannya..  
**

**SOMEDAY**

**Saat kupandang kembali langit musim semi kali ini,**

**Di tempat yang sama sekelebat bayanganmu muncul..**

**Menarik kembali ingatan ku saat bersamamu**

**Saat musim semi tiga tahun lalu itu..**

**Jika aku menanti, apa takdir akan menuntunmu kembali?**

"**Sasuke-kun..aku ingin bertemu.."**

**Tittle** : **Someday**

**Author : Dark Reinbow (Ree Akira)**

**Pairing : Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha  
**

**Rate** : T

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt (maybe)

**Lyrics From : Super Junior – Someday**

**Status **: OneShoot

**Warning** : OOC, alur gaJe, cerita se-mau-gue. Maap kalau ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan.

**Chek This Out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Sakura P.O.V**

"Hhhhh.."

Tak sengaja aku menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti mimpi mengingat sudah tiga tahun aku tak menginjakkan kaki lagi di Tokyo bahkan di Jepang. Yah, setelah dia pergi akupun pergi ke Paris untuk menyelesaikkan Kuliahku. Bagiku tanpanya disini, tetap saja aku akan kesepian seramai apapun suasana disini. Oh demi apapun aku kembali, tapi takdir masih belum juga memihak padaku.

Saat kupandang kembali langit musim semi kali ini, Di tempat yang sama sekelebat bayanganmu muncul. Menarik kembali ingatan ku saat bersamamu. Saat musim semi tiga tahun lalu itu.. Jika aku menanti lebih lama lagi, apa takdir akan menuntunmu kembali?

"Sasuke-kun..aku ingin bertemu.."

END Sakura P.O.V

.

NORMAL P.O.V

Tinggal menghitung detik mobil ferari hitam itu akan berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang cukup ternama dulu sebelum sesuatu terjadi. Berulang kali Sakura berharap takdir akan memihak padanya. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kengan selama ia berada di tempat ini seolah berputar kembali di kepalanya tatkala ia turun dari mobil mewah itu. Matanya terperangah melihat kondisi bangunan itu kini.

"Tempat ini…apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.."

Mata aquamarine miliknya menatap nanar bangunan yang di dominasi warna hitam abstrak di depannya. Rasanya sangat sakit mengingat nasib sekolahnya yang berakhir seperti ini. Terakhir ia melihat, sekolah ini masih megah bengan desain arsitektur yang indah. Tak ketinggalan dengan penghuninya yang turut andil dalam menghiasi sekolah ini. Tapi sekarang, satu manusiapun tak ada –kecuali ia sendiri.

Menurut kabar yang Sakura dapat, bulan lalu ada menyabotase sekolah ini hingga kebakaran besar tak dapat lagi dihindari. Semua bangunannya terbakar namun anehnya masih tetap utuh. Hanya saja, donator sekolah tak mau lagi memperdulikan nasib mantan sekolah Sakura ini hingga pada akhirnya pihak sekolah memilih untuk menutup sekolah ini. Osaka High.

Api telah menjilat setiap inci dari bangunan ini , tapi tidak dengan itu. Pemilik aquamarine itu masih terbayang-bayang akan kenangan indah . tiga tahun yang lalu.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nunmul gateun siganui gang wie**

**Tteonaeryeoganeun geon han dabarui chueok**

"**Sebagian besar kenangan telah menghilang,**

**Sungai air mata mengiringi kepergiannya.."**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sakura P.O.V

Perlahan ku keluarkan kamera DSLR ku dari dalam tas selempang yang aku bawa. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam area bangunan ini, sesekali kuarahkan kamera DSLR ku untuk membidik objek yang ada disini. Semua hanya tinggal kenangan belaka. Senyum ku pudar seketika saat kakiku mulai menginjakkan pijakannya di salah satu tempat yang membawaku bertemu dengan seseorang. Takdirku. Lapangan basket outdoor. Inilah kisahku tiga tahun lalu…

.

.

.

Aquamarine milik gadis 16 tahun ini terlihat semakin berbinar melihat studio tari kesayangannya. Bagaiman tidak, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Audisi untuk Festifal Musim Semi akan diadakan hari ini.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Hajiman ije dwidoraboni**

**Urin jeolmgo seoro sarangeul haetguna**

"**Perlahan-lahan semuanya menjauh,**

**Tapi sekarang semuanya kembali ke masa itu.."**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Walaupun dia cukup antusias dengan acara ini namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika demam panggung menimpanya. Wajar saja, artis professionalpun bisakan mengalami demam panggung. Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, tegang. Semua komentar yang diberikkan sejauh ini hanya berupa kritikan seolah kedua juri hanya memiliki perbendaharaan kata cacian saja. Hal itu membuat Sakura sweatdroop sebelum tampil.

'Bagaimana kalau aku lupa gerakannya, lalu aku jatuh dan aaa…'

"Nomor dua puluh empat, Sakura Akira…" suara Winda-sensei membuyarkan khayalan Sakura yang bisa dibilang berlebihan itu.

Tak lebih dari tiga menit kemudian ia telah berdiri diatas panggung. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua aquamarinenya, pandangannya menyebar ke sisi studio tari. Cukup banyak orang disana. Dan mereka semua menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran. Sakura menelan ludah kemudian mulai menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama yang ada. Ia sangat mahir meliukan badannya, mengkombinasiakn gerakan bodywave, antara handmovements dan footsteps yang bisa dibilang cukup rumit. Tak heran jikaorang-orang dari klub tari selalu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu memiliki gerakan dewa.

"Cukup..!"

Sakura langsung meghentikan tariannya. Music yang mengiringinya telah dimatikan oleh crew yang ada dibelakng panggung. Sakura membungkuk hormat kepada kedua juri itu dan tentu saja pada penonton. Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini gadis itu berupaya menahan diri agar tidak pingsan.

"Sebenarnya" Winda-sensei yang memulai, "Kau cukup pandai menggabungkan kedua gerakan itu."

"Tapi," terdengar suara Duta-sensei membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

"Sayang sekali kau tak bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam Festifal kali ini."

"Ke-kenapa..?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Dirasakannya tatapan bola mata Duta-sensei kepadanya begitu menusuk.

"Kau tidak menjiwai sama sekali tarianmu tadi." Terdengar nada-nada tercekat dari penonyon.

"Kau tidak bisa menguasai panggung saat menari tadi. Dan aktris yang tidak bisa menguasai panggung adalah sampah!"

Tangan Sakura mulai bergetar. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

"te-terimakasih-h.." hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya sebelum meninggalkan tidak bisa menunggu respon dari kedua juri itu. Ia segera berlari secepa-cepatnya karena air matanya mulai menetes.

.

.

Selama bersekolah di Osaka High, area yang paling jarang dikunjungi Sakura adalah lapangan basket outudoor yang terletak di depan jajaran kelas dua belas. Tapi, kali ini ia tak peduli. Lapngan basket adalah satu-satunya temapt yang kosong saat ini, dan dia memerlukan tempat yang sepi untuk menangis sepuasnya. Maka disanal Sakura duduk, di salah satu bagian tribun yang menghadap langsung kearah belakang ring basket. Ia menelungkupkan kepalnya keatas lutut dan menangis terisak-iasak. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap bunyi sesuatu yang memantul ke tanah didepannya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?'"

Gadis itu mendongak. Bola mata aquamarinenya basah oleh air mata, dan terlihat kaget. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang lain dilapangan yang sepi itu.

"Hanya melampiaskan emosi." Ia mencoba membuat lelucon dan tertawa hambar sendiri.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya pemuda tadi, menangkap bola basket yang dari tadi dipantul-pantulkannya., kemudian menunjuk spasi kosong disisi gadis berambut dark-brown itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi aku ikut audisi," Sakura mulai bercerita. Sesaat orang itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, namun setelah itu ia tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah peserta audisi festival. "Mereka bilang tarianku buruk, tidaka mengandung jiwa. Dan parahnya lagi mereka mengataiku sampah. Kan tidak mudah mengatasi grogi bagi pemula sepertiku."

"Hn, demam panggung itu wajar bagi seorang artis."

"Ha'i.. artis amatir sepertiku.."

"Kau bisa bercerita dengan lancarnya kepadaku tanpa kuminta, mengapa menghadapi iblis kembar –sebutan siswi disini untuk pasangan Winda-sensei dan Duta-sensei- itu saja tidak bisa. Bahkan kau belum mengenalku." Respon orang tadi sambil memainkan bola basket ditanganya.

"Tapi, disini hanya ada kau dan aku. Disana banyak mata yang menatapku." Sergah Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Fokuskan saja dirmu pada tarianmu. Angga saja mereka semua tidak ada." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia menatap sosok pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Apa aku bisa?" jawabnya pesimis.

"Percayalah."

Hap satu kata yang dapat melumpuhkan rasa pesimis Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada disamping pemuda ini. Dan ia merasa lebih siap saat ini.

"Kurasa…aku akan mencoba. Sekarang aku akan memohon kepada Winda-sensei dan Duta-sensei untuk mengijinkanku mengikuti audisi lagi." Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah ceria pada pemuda itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu-ehh…"

"Sasuke." Pemuda tadi menjbat uluran gadis itu.

"Sasuke Nishimura."

"Watashiwa Sakura Akira desu..!" katanya, "Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Eojenganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman**

"**Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu akan bertemu lagi, **

**Meskipun kita tidak tau,**

**dimana takdir akan memepertemukan kita.."**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sakura P.O.V

.

Caramu menatapku, menenagkanku, memotivasiku sampai saat inipun aku masih mengingatnya. Kata-kat yang selalu kau ucapakn saat memberiku semangat, walau terkadang caramu itu sangat dingin tapi aku suka dan selalu begitu. Aku tahu kau juga menyangiku, tapi dengan caramu sendiri. Aku merindukanmu Sasuke, selalu seperti itu. Walau hanya bisa menatap wajah tmpannya saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Semuanya masih sama. Atmosfir di tempat ini juga. Bahkan kursi ini masih hangat dan begitu nyaman. Aku merindukanmu Kka-kun. Suatu hari itu kapan..? aku bisa mati kapanpun jika terus seprti ini. Dan sepertinya aku mulai ragu dengan takdir..

.

NORMAL P.O.V

.

"Klikkk.."

Disaat yang sama seseorang yang berada di koridor tengah mengamati seorang gadis dengan onyx kelamnya. Orang itu tersenyum dan mulai membidik lagi objek kesayangannya. Dia memotret dengan penuh antusias dan sepertinya model gambar itu adalah Sakura yang tengah duduk di tribun penonton sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

.

.

Perlahan gadis aquamarine itu menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi chubbynya. Kembali bayangan-bayangan itu hadir didepannya. Rasa sakit kian menjadi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang tak ada disini. Sebentar ia menoleh, melihat sisi kanannya. Kosong. Selama gadis itu menangis tak ada yang berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum lirih, jika Sasuke ada disini mungkin lelaki itu sudah mengomelinya habis-habisan karna menangis. Sungguh kenangan itu hanya tinggal kenangan.

Sakura mulai tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu meraih tas selempangnya serta kamera DSLR miliknya kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. Bagimanapun juga, semakin lama ia disitu semakin sakit pula persaannya karena lagi-lagi ia merindukan kekasihnya.

"Hah… sepertinya aku sudah gila. Rasanya seperti dia ada disini..hahaha.."Sakura tertawa hambar sambil memukul keningnya pelan.

Sepertinya takdir kembali berbicara. Entah tuntunan dari mana Sakura berjalan masih dengan posisi menatap LCD kamera menuju kesebuah ruangan favoritnya kala menuntut ilmu di Osaka High ini.

.

.

.

Studio tari dimana tempat diadakannya audisi drama musical babak kedua itu dipadati oleh sejumla besar siswa-siswi Osaka High yang mendukung temannya yang akan mengikuti seleksi tahap dua itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah fansgirl Sasuke Nishimura yang berbondong-bondongdatang setelah mendengar rumor bahwa pangeran pujaan hati mereka akan mengikuti audisi itu. Cewek-cewek itu dating untuk melihat aksi seorang pemuda tampan pujaan hati mereka, sekaligus menghujat siapapun gadis yang berbahil berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

Berulang kali gadis aquamarine itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Diapun lebih memilih untuk diam dengan menelungkuppan kepalanya kedalam lututnya. Membuat Sasuke sangat kesal.

"Hei." Tegur Sasuke, membuat gadis berambut dark brown yang menunduk itu, agak mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua onyx milik Sasuke.

"Ah." Sakura tersentak "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun..?" Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar naik darah.

"Apakah kau serius ingin mengikuti audisi tahap dua ini ha? Dan apa kau sadar telah membuang waktu latihanku..!" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, tentu saja aku niat ingin ikut. Bahkan akau ingin merebut tiket sebagai peneran utama, namun…" telunjuk Sakura mengarah kepada dua pasang insane yang tengah meliukkan tubuh mereka diatas panggung. Sejauh ini hanya mereka yang bisa merebut hati dou iblis kembar itu karna mereka pemain utama tetap dalam dua tahun terakhir ini. Mereka berdua memang mempunyai chemistry yang cukup kuat.

Pria berambut spike yang duduk disebelah Sakura memutar kedua onyxnya bosan. "Kau selalu pesimis setiap kali demam panggung, hn? Apakah kau sadar bahwa setelah ini adalah giliran kita..?" kedua aquamarine itu membelalak lebar.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Setelah pasanagn ini, kita yang akan berada diatas panggung itu?" ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke membenamkan kepala Sakura keseember air dingin agar gadis berambut sebahu itu sedikit tenang –berkepala dingin. Terkadang rasa panic Sakura itu terlalu lebay –dimata Sasuke. Pandai sekali ia berimajinasi.

"Hn.." Sasuke meraih kedua pipi chubby Sakura dan mendekatkanya kearah lain adalah agar Sakura mau menatapnya. "Kau tahu kan aku sama sekali tak mempunyai darah seni. Aku berasal dari keluarga olahragawan, tapi kau tau kenapa aku mau ikut audisi bodoh ini? Karna aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa membuat ku bangga karena mengajakku berdiri di tempat ini. Jadi, kumohon, percayalah padaku, tiket pemeran utama akan kita raih sama-sama." Ucap Sasuke lembutkemudian beralih memegang tangan Sakura. Ia melihat semburat merah muda yang ada dipipi Sakura membuatnya terkekeh pelan. "Kita berjuang sama-sama yah ne?" senyum tulus terukir diwajah keduanyan. Entah kenapa Sakura begitu tenang saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Seperti mendapat siraman ayat yang bisa menyejukkan kembalai jiwa raganya.

.

.

Hitam dan Biru. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat saat ia menatap onyx kelam milik Sasuke. Tak pernah ia merasa senyaman ini saat berada diatas panggung. Perlahan intro lagupun mengalun memenuhi seisi ruangan ini.

Kedua mata itu berpandangan sambil berputar dengan ritme pelan seperti irama music. Mereka berdua saling menjauh dan kali sorot mata itu berubah menjadi nanar, seolah mereka ingin terus bersama. Seolah mereka tak ingin dipisahkan. Seolah mereka adalah kesatuan yang terajut dengan sempurna yang akan dipisahkan oleh lengan-lenhan tak kasat mata..

Gadis aquamarine itu mulai meliukkan tubuhnya memadukan antara waltz dengan footsteps menjadi sebuah perpaduan yang sangat indah. Sakura begitu menjiwai tariannya, seolah tak ada beban sama sekali, seolah studio ini adalah dunianya sendiri bersama Sasuke. Dia bahkan lupa jika Sasuke belum latihan sama sekali, jangankan latihan, tau apa yang akan dibawakan saj baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun kejeniusannya cukup bisa diandalkan, ia bisa membaca setiap pergerakan gadisnya itu dengan baik, maka dengan sangat mudah ia bisa menirukan gerakan apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu. Seluruh audiens pun menatap mereka tak percaya. Mereka berdua seperti dancer professional ynag siap memukau penonton kapan dan dimana saja.

Aquamarine dan Onyk. Biru terang dan Hitam pekat. Sorot nanar yang semakin lama semakin bersinar. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Mereka berdua kembali melangkah menjauh seperti tertarik sesuatu. Semakin menjauh dan menjauh, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai. Seolah tak ingin terpisahkan satu sama lain. Da tap, mereka berdua berlari dengan ritme yang sesuai dengan melodi yang bersal dari piano, kemudian mendekat seperti magnet yang kutub-kutubnya tarik menarik satu sama lain. Mata Sakura menatap onyx milik Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, seolah berkata, "Don't Leave Me Alone.."

Lengan mereka saling bertaut dan kembali melingkar. Tubuh merapat. Kai mengayun, melangkah dengan anggun sesuai music. Ada desiran aneh dihati Sakura. Seperti…

Perlahan pemuda itu berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tidak mau melepaskannya seolah Sakura adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Sakurapun sempat tersentak. Tapi itu hanya sejenak karna ia piker itu adalh salah satu improvisasi dari Sasuke dan tak lebih.

"**Would you be My Girlfriend Akira-Chan..?" **Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh harap. Aquamarine milik Sakura membulat sempurna. Seperti ada rasa senang yang membuncah dari dalam hatinya. Walau ia masih menganggap itu semua bagian dari improvisasi. Semua penonton terdiam seolah menunggu jawaban mendebarkan dari Sakura.

"A-apa i-ini ba-bagian dari improvisasimu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke berdiri kemudian merengkuh gadis itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu dan ini bukan improvisasi. Kau mau..?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Sakura kemudian mengangguk mantap dan langsung mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sasuke.

Serentak suara tepuk tangan menggemuruhdi dalam studio tari itu. Semua penonton serentak berdiri. Ada yang menangis karna terharu, ada juga yang menatapnya iri, histeris dan lainnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke membungkuk hormat kemudian menegakkan tubuh mereke kembalidengan wajah berkilau bercucuran keringat. Mata aquamarine Sakura tampak berbianar-binarbahagia. Ia sama sekali tak peduli akan apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut juri. Yang pasti ia telah mendapat kado terindah disbanding tiket pemeran utama Festival ini. Sasuke tampak melirik Sakura. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tidak banyak yang diucapkan oleh Duta-sensei. Pria tukang mencela itu kali ini hanya menemukan sedikit kosa kata di kamus yang berada dalam otaknya. Winda-senseipun hanya bisa mengangguk. Sepertinya wanita berambut hitam mengkilat itu terlalu speechlees melihat audisi barusan.

.

.

.

Semua terlihat begitu nyata, kenangan tiga tahun lalu itu seolah benar-benar terjadi didepan gadis pemilik aquamarine itu. Air mata itu menetes lagi, entah kenapa. Yang Sakura tau saat ini hanyalah, dia merindukkan kekasihnya dulu. Sasuke Nishimura. Tepuk tangan audiens tiga tahun lalu di studio tari ini seakan masih menggema. Hanya saja semua sudah berbeda. Kondisi fisik ruangan ini benar-benar tak layak dikatakan sebagai studio tari. Panggungnya habis terbakar, kaca-kacanya pecah berjatuhan dilantai, warna yang mendominasi hanyalah hitam abstrak. Kembali semua berputar seperti film. Jemari lentik gadis aquamarine itu meraih kamera DSLR nya dan membidik beberapa objek diruangan ini.

.

"**KLIKK.."**

Satu pose lagi terbingkai sangat cantik dibalik LCD kamera pemuda itu.

"Aku juga merindukkanmu Sakura-chan.."

.

Berulang kali Sakura mengarahkan LCD kamera DSLRnya kearah sudut-sudut bangunan ini. Koridor panjangnya sama sekali tidak berubah –hanya saja warna putih tulang dominan gedung ini sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Gadis itu melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Seperti ada yang menuntunnya, tapi dia sendiripun tak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

Hari minggu telah tiba, hari dimana dua ratus orang akan melepas status kesisiwaanya menjadi siswa sekolah menengah dan terjun kedunia universitas. Hari dimana mereka bersuka cita karena mereka berhasil menamatkan pendidikan yang telah dikenyam selama tiga tahun. Dan hari terakhir dimana mereka wajib memakai Gakuran dan Seifuku.

Aula besar Osaka High adalah lokasi dimana terselenggaranya upacara kelulusan sisiwa. Tempat itu telah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga berdeda dari suasana sehari-harinya. Tentu saja itu berkat kerja keras panitia penyelenggara upacara tersebut. Sakura adalah salah satu anggota dari panitia kelulusan ini karena ia merupakan OSIS kelas XI.

Sakura duduk dibarisan sebelah kanan pojok aulayang merupakan tempat khusus untuk panitia yang sudah selesai bertugas. Mereka diizinkan melihat jalannya prosesi upaca kelulusan itu, sedangkan beberapa panitia yang berperan sebagai seksi acara harus duduk dibarisan tengah, tepat di dekat guru penbimbing.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada rombongan siswa yang semakin menipis didepan pintu masuk. Dan pandangan matanya membeku ketika melihat sosok seseorang. Sasuke Nihimura. Wajah Sasuke kontras dengan wajah ceria siswa-siswa lainnya, wajah Sasuke tetap datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Sorot matanya sama sekali tak terbaca. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju kursinya di dretan depan bersama lulusan yang lain.

Sementara disisi lain, Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan nanar, seolah tak sanggup untuk melepaskannya. Tapi terlambat, takdir sudah berkata lain. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sasuke berada di Jepang karena ia akan melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul dengan kakaknya.

"Itu Sasuke Nishimura-senpai," samar-samar ia mendengar Ify –salah satu FG Sasuke yang juga merupakan panitia- berbicara.

Lima menit kemudian, prosesi pembukaan upacara kelulusan dimulai . Jajaran pengurus Osaka High beriringan masuk diikuti 200 peserta dari 10 kelas. Mulai dari jurusan IPA, Sastra Jepang, dan lainnya beriringan berdiri diatas panggung megah itu.

'Mungkin, ini terakhir kali aku bisa bebas melihatmu Sasuke-kun..' iner Sakura kembali bergumam. Sungguh miris rasanya, mengingat mereka bersama baru beberapa bulan ini.

"Heyy A-Chan, kau yakin akan membiarkan perseteruanmu dengan Sasuke-senpai tidak memiliki ending yang jelas? Maksudku, tentu saja kau mengerti kan, tidak enak rasanya lulus masih dengan bentrok seperti ini. Bukankah kalian masih berhubungan, apa salahnya jika mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke-senpai.." Ucap Ify panjang lebar. Kedua aquamarine itu melirik kearah Ify datar.

"Kau ini, apa kau akan membiarkan Sasuke-senpai pergi he? Jangan keras kepala A-chan! Aku kalian mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja ego kalian terla_" Ify berhenti bicara saat mendengar bahwa acara selanjutnya adalah kata sambutan dari lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Dan tentu saja itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sudah terlambat. Aku tak akan memaksa bila dia tetap akan pergi. Akupun tak berharap dia mau minta maaf.." ucap Sakura datar kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh, A-chan kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ify kemudian. Alih-alih mnejawab Sakura malah melenggang menuju pintu keluar yang ada disisi kanan deretan kursinya duduk tadi.

.

Cahaya matahari musim semi yang begitu terik bertabur diatas kulit putih Sakura. Siapa perduli, toh dia juga bukan tipe perempuan maniak kulit putih. Ia terus melangkah entah akan kemana. Atp, yah satu-satunya tempat yang akan dikunjungi saat saat seperti ini hanyalah atap. Siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjemur diatap. Lebih baik mereka duduk manis mengikuti prosesi upacara kelulusan yang sedikit membosankan itu daripada harus terkena semburan ultraviolet.

"Hufff.." Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. Perlahan aquamarine miliknya terpejam menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Dibiarkannya tubuhnya melawan gravitasi bumi,punggungnya membentur permukaan tanah yang tertutup oleh ruas-ruas lantai marmer. Dibiarkannya sang bayu menghembus wajahnya,menggelitik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini.." Kelopak mata Sakura yang semula sudah terkatup rapat kembali terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar suara itu. Setengah berharap ia bermimpi, tapi –memang Sasuke Nishimura yang berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan kedua mata onyxnya yang tak beremosiitu. Tak ada ekspresi apapun terlukis di wajahnya, tak ada emosi atau penyesalan? Yang ada hanyalah keheranan dan… kekhawatiran? Pemuda berambut spike itu segera duduk bersila didekat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura berganti posisi menjadi duduk selonjoran. Wajahnya berpaling kearah lain karena tak mau menatap langsung mata Sasuke. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapakan pidato perpisahan? Dan kemudian terbang ke Seoul.." lanjut Sakura sarkastik.

"Memang." Pemuda Nishimura itu melepaskan kancing atas gakuran yang ia kenakan sedikit merilekskan pernafasannya. "Tapi aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat daripada seharusnya karena tak sengaja melihat kekasihku yang bodoh keluar dari aula.."

"Cih." Sakura berdecih pelan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Toh apa pedulimu. Pergilah kalau kau memang mau pergi, tak usah berlagak peduli padaku segala.."

"Apa kau masih marah? Kau sungguh-sungguh menyuruhku pergi?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura sama sekali tak menjawab. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit setelah mengucapakan perkataanya barusan. Demi langit dan bumi ia tak rela Sasuke pergi. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bicara. Angin berhembus meningkahi matahari yang kian mengganas. Gemerisik bunga Sakura yang terbawa anginadalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar selama beberapa saat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. Gadis dalam pelukannya itu tampak aquamarine miliknya berbinar, hendak menegis, tapi kemudian bibirnya menorehkan satu senyuman manis. Sasuke nampak berbisik ditelinganya. Entah apa yang dia ucapkan. Mungkin…

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu bersedih bahkan menangis."

Atau

"Mafkan atas keegoisanku."

Atau

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan."

Sasuke mengendorkan pelukannya kemudian menatap intens aquamarine milik Sakura.

"Gomen ne Sakura-Chan. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus menjagamu. Tapi aku janji, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali untukmu. Kau percaya padaku kan..?" ucap Sasuke lirih. Kalu boleh jujr, tentu saja ia sama seperti Sakura. Sasuke pun tak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura. Tak rela jika ada serangga yang berani mendekati gadisnya itu selama ia tak berada disini.

Sakura sama sekali tak menemukan adanya kebohongan dari sorot mata onyx itu. Yang ada hanya ketulusan. "Aku percaya padamu. Tapi_"

"Ssstt.. aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu sedikitpun. Untuk melupakanmupun aku takkan sanggup. Tak akan pernah.. bunuh aku jika aku melanggar semua itu.." Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum kemudian berhambur lagi kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Kka-kun.. aku akan menunggumu kembali sampai kapanpun."

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak kepergiannya. Aku mulai ragu akan janjinya dulu. Toh sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung dating. Untuk sekedar memberiku kabarpun tak pernah. Ap janji itu hanya bualan dari mulut manisnya. Berulang kali aku pernah berusaha melupakan segalanya. Membuang sosok Sasuke dari dalam pikiran dan hatiku. Membuang perasaanku padanya. Menghilangkan semua kepercayaanku akan dirinya. Menghapus segalanya. Ingin rasanya aku memulai yang baru. Tapi selalu saja tak pernah bisa kulakukan. Karena aku percaya. Dia pasti kembali.

Atap.

Pohon Sakura.

Dengan sigap kumasukkan kamera DSLRku kedalam tas kemudian berlari kesuatu tempat. Mungkin kali ini aku harus menentukan takdirku sendiri. Melenjutkan penantian ini atau menyerah. Aku terus berlari ke tempat diamana aku dan dia berpisah, dimana dia membuat janji yang hamper membuatku mati karena mempercayainya.

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**_

Angin sejuk musim semi bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Dedaunan bergemerisik, menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dari tanganku dan terbawa angin. Semakin cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menuju kejajaran kelas XII.

**Empat, Lima, Enam**_

Koakan burung camar terdengar jauh diatas puncak kepalaku. Desir angin bergesekan dengan lembut dengan bagian kulitku yang terpapar kepada dunia. Matahari nyaris terbenam diujung sana. Tidak, aku tak boleh terlambat. Aku harus sampai sebelum matahari musim semi terakhir tahun ini tenggelam.

**Tujuh, Delapan, Sembilan**_

Aku bisa menghitung tanpa perlu melihat kelopak bunga sakura itu. Biarkan jemariku menyentuh kelopak bunga ini dan menghitungnya di luar kesadaran. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya menatap kedepan dan terus berlari kearah pintu besar itu…

Angin berhembus semilir, menerbangkan anak-anak rambutku ;bermain-main di udara. Ujung-ujung blazerku ikut berkibar seirama dengan lentuk angin. Dan pintu besar itu sudah ada didepan mataku.. Perlahan kuraih knop pintu yang nyaris terlepas itu.

Kriett

Bukan hanya knopnya, pintunyapun nyaris terlepas jika aku tak hati-hati menariknya. Huft, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

**Sepuluh_**

Kelopak bunga sakura terakhir terlepas dari genggaman tanganku. Berkas cahaya matahari senja menyusup melalui celah pintu yang terbuka, sedikit pancarkan kesan hangat. Kubuka pintu besar itu sepenuhnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sisi-sisi atap ini. Tempat ini kosong. Janji itu, mungkin kali ini aku harus belajar untuk melupakannya. Ah, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Sesaat kurasakan ada kekosongan di hati ini. Bila teringat padanya, kesedihan dan kerinduan bercampur menjadi satu. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika dalam hati aku sanagt ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang. Disini. Hanya satu permohonanku, kembalilah Sasuke-kun.

Tapi tunggu dulu..

Pohon Sakura itu masih tumbuh..? dan bahkan mekar sanagt cantik. Tapi bagaiman bisa..? senyum terukir dibibir mungilku. Akupan berlari menuju pohin Sakura itu. Mata aquamarineku terperangah melihat benda berbentuk persegi yang tergantung di ranting phon Sakura itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut melihatnya.

Bagaiman tidak? Hamper semua model dalam benda persegi yang tergantung itu adalah dirirku. Mulai dari saat memasuki gerbang depan tadi, saat aku duduk di tribun lapangan,saat aku memperhatikan puing-puing panggung, saat aku bermain dengan kameraku, dan barusan saat aku berlari sambil menghitung kelopak bunga sakurayang tertiup angin. Aku tertegun, kemudian mengambil salah satu dari foto itu. Foto saat aku dan dia duduk menyender dibawah pohon sakura ini. Tepat tiga tahun lalu, dibawah langit musim semi..

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

NORMAL P.O.V

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis berambut dark brown yang kini tengah menyender dibahu kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum sangat lembut kemudian mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura –gadis tadi-.

"walaupun kita berpisah, namun takdirlah yang akan menuntun kita kembali. Kau percayakan Sakura-chan..?" Tanya Sasuke lembut sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura.

Dibawah langit musim semi, kedua insane itu mengikat janji untuk saling percaya.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sakura P.O.V

"Mustahil." Desisku tak percaya. Foto ditanganku terjatuh.

"Tadaima.." sapa sosok pemuda bermata onyxsambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah?!" segera saja aku berhambur memeluknnya. Memastikan kalau yang kulihat ini bukan ilusi. Kedua tangan kokohnyapun mulai melingkar dipinggangku. Memenjarakanku dalam dekapan eratnya. Membuatku bisa merasakan setiap degup jantungnya.

Kehangatannya. Sentuhannya. Semua tersa semakin nyata. Membuat setiap deru nafasnya yang menghantarkan kesejukkan menyapu kulitku. Sebentar kukendurkan dekapanku. Cairan bening berkumpul diatas irisku, sementara kubiarkan mata ini menatap kedua onyx miliknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Tanyanya, seraya menyeka air mata di sudut mataku dan membelai pipiku lembut. "Berapa kali ku bilang, jangan pernah menangis. Itu membuatku sakit." Tambahnya lagi kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kananku.

"Aku masih tak percaya. Apa ini genjutsu..?"

"Menurutmu? Aku ini fotografer, bukan seorang ninja Sakura-chan.." bisiknya orang itu seraya mendaratkan bibirnya keatas bibirku. Memberiakn satu kecupan ringan. Membuat senyumku seketika mengembang saat mengenali sentuhan bibirnya.

Aku tahu dan aku cukup, eh ralat yakin ini nyata. Kembali kupeluk erat dirinya.

"Kau jahat kka-kun.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi.." bisikku.

"Iya, aku janji." Balasnya seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku.

**Jajnjinya padaku. Dan aku percaya itu.**

**Karena kepercayaan itu yang membuatku mendapat akhir yang indah**

**Bukan lagi penantian yang sia-sia.**

**Bukan pula janji belaka yang tak ada artinya.**

**Bukan suatu hari lagi, karena takdir telah menjawabnya hari ini..**

**Karna kisahku, tertulis hanya dengannya..**

**Itulah takdir hidupku…**

**Akhir kata..  
**

**Review please *puppy eyes* ;)  
**


End file.
